Billy Shannon
Billy Shannon is a character in Max and Paddy's Road to Nowhere. He is played by Craig Cheetham. Billy is an old friend of Max and is a fellow bouncer. He went to jail for five years. Upon release, he was met by Max and Paddy. Billy wanted to come with them in their motorhome, although he hated Paddy. He ended up shooting Paddy in the bottom, although Paddy knocked out Billy and he was arrested by the police. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Billy's early life. By 1994, he became a bouncer at the Phoenix Nights club alongside Max. At some point, he had to be monitored, due to his mental problems. 'Prison' In 1999, Billy Shannon was sentenced to five years in prison for stabbing his care worker seventeen times with a potato peeler. He had told her that he did not like jigsaws. 'After prison' In 2004, Billy was released from prison. Finding that he could not get his job back at Phoenix Nights, he travelled north to Newcastle, where he got a job as a bouncer at a nightclub. However, he still showed traits of criminal behaviour, such as beating up a man with a bin over an argument about "cheese on Fridays". Billy had a relationship with a woman who had a black child, although the relationship didn't last long. 'Meeting Max and Paddy' One night, Billy was standing on duty outside the nightclub, when Max and Paddy pulled up in their motorhome. Billy was pleased to see Max, but not happy to see Paddy, as the latter took his job. They went to a pub, where Billy bought Max and himself beers, and Paddy an orange juice. It soon became clear that Billy wanted to travel with Max in the motorhome. Paddy refused to accomodate Billy, which led to an argument. That night, they let Billy go back to his house to collect his stuff. Upon leaving, he was confronted by his landlord whom complained to Billy about the noise and noticed his sports bag. The landlord warned Billy against doing a bunk without paying rent, but Billy forced himself into his landlord's flat and held him at gunpoint. Robbing the Little Chef Restaurant On the road, the three men acknowledge they are hungry. Paddy notes that there would be nothing open in the early hours, but Billy points out a roadside 'Little Chef' restaurant. Max pulls in while Billy instructs Max and Paddy to stay in the motorhome while he does the talking. Inside, a waitress is putting chairs on the table and informs Billy that they are shut. Billy shows his gun to the waitress and orders her to "get that fucking cooker on", much to her horror. Max and Paddy believe that Billy charmed the waitress and the three guys enter the restaurant. The traumatised waitress serves the three men their meals and allows Paddy to have a CD free of charge. Billy challenges Max to a game of "TV Themes". Capture at Scotch Corner Back on the road, the three guys compete at TV Themes with Billy losing. Throughout the game Paddy ang Billy constantly antagonise each other while Max does his best to keep them calm. After a while, Max loses patience and pulls in at the Scotch Corner service station for a break. Paddy stays inside the motorhome while Max and Billy go inside, the latter confiscating the CD cover. Meanwhile, the local police are on to the three guys for the Little Chef robbery. Category:Road to Nowhere Characters Category:Males Category:Bouncers Category:Criminals